1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of automatic and continuous manufacturing of injection molded desired articles from molten material, injected into molds, such as synthetic resin, aluminum alloy, zinc alloy, other metal and the like, and relates to an apparatus of the method.
2. Prior Art
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,923, a conventional method of manufacturing of comparatively small articles made from material, such as synthetic resin by plastic injection molding or metal by die cast molding, generally has the following steps. A number of articles are molded at the same time in male and female molds so as to be attached to a runner-strip molded in a runner. In this case, a molded piece containing the runner-strip and the articles attached to the runner-strip is separately molded from proceeding and subsequent pieces. Then, the molded articles are introduced into a separately provided separating apparatus so that the articles are detached from the runner-strip.
With the conventional manufacturing method of this kind, an injection molding apparatus and a separating apparatus are provided separately. This results in a low efficiency of productivity requiring excess labor costs.